Negaduck
Negaduck is one of the main villains of Darkwing Duck television series and comic. He is Darkwing Duck's evil counterpart from an anti-matter universe known as the Negaverse, and the leader of the Fearsome Five. He is not to be confused with the original Negaduck, who was a manifestation of Darkwing's evil side created by Megavolt's Tronsplitter. Background As the archenemy and "evil twin" of Darkwing, Negaduck hails from the Negaverse, an antimatter universe analogue similar to Darkwing's home of St. Canard where evil reigns supreme. He refers to the Negaverse as his "secret hideout", which can only be accessed through a portal within the hollow shell of a papier-mâché cake inside a local bakery in the original St. Canard. Unlike Darkwing, Negaduck does not seem to have a secret identity of his own, saying in Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition that he never had one because he'd rather not pretend to be anything less than his own self. In addition to his own crimes, Negaduck is known to lead a band of villains he has dubbed the Fearsome Five, which also consists of Megavolt, Reginald Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack. Despite not having any powers of his own, he maintains an iron grip on the group's leadership through his intelligence and sheer ruthlessness. Negaduck occasionally has taken advantage of the fact that he greatly resembles Darkwing Duck by attempting to frame his good counterpart by committing crimes while disguised as Darkwing. This once came back to haunt him after instigating the public to put a price on Darkwing Duck's head and an angry mob mistook him for Darkwing Duck in different clothes. He also takes pride in being known as Public Enemy #1 and was greatly incensed to learn that Dr. Slug had stolen the title from him, prompting him to go on a rampage in order to reclaim it. Abilities Negaduck lacks any powers of his own but makes up for it with his sadistic temperament and penchant for destructive weaponry, i.e. chainsaws, flamethrowers, bombs, and even a nuclear missile. Appearances TV episodes * "Just Us Justice Ducks" * "The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck" * "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" * "Going Nowhere Fast" * "Disguise the Limit" * "Darkwing Doubloon" * "My Valentine Ghoul" * "Let's Get Respectable" * "The Quiverwing Quack" * "Jail Bird" * "Bad Luck Duck" * "Malice's Restaurant" Comics * "Just Us Justice Ducks" * "Double Scoop, Double Take" ( ) * "What Goes Around" ( ) * "Kitchen Clean-Up" (''The Disney Afternoon'' #1) * "Evil Eye-Yi-Yi!" ( ) * "The Family Way" ( ) * "The Duck Knight Returns" (''Darkwing Duck'' #3-4) * "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" (''Darkwing Duck'' #5-8) * "Dangerous Currency" (''DuckTales'' #6, ''Darkwing Duck'' #18) * "The Ballot of Darkwing Duck and Launchpad" (''Darkwing Duck'' #15-16; cameos) * "Orange is the New Purple" (''Darkwing Duck'' #1-3) * "Dawn of the Day of the Return of the Living Spud II: Army of Starchness" (''Darkwing Duck'' #8) Notes * Tad Stones has stated that he regrets making Negaduck the leader of the Fearsome Five, due to his tendency to steal the spotlight, and that if he were to do it over again, he would've had Splatter Phoenix taking Negaduck's place in the group.Tweet by Tad Stones References External links * Disney Wiki: Negaduck * Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Villains Category:Ducks